PUPUS
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: cinta segiempat di antara mereka semakin rumit. tak ada yang mau mengalah. akankah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan pada akhirnya? chap 5 update NaruSasu. NejiSasu. NejiGaara. Final chapter. bad summary. don't like don't read please
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film layar lebar Indonesia dengan judul yang sama dengan fic ini. tanpa banyak ngomong, RnR please XD

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, NejiGaara

Warning: Shounen-ai, gaje, abal, OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, typo(s), dll. _Don't like don't read and no flame please_.

.

.

PUPUS

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

Chapter 1

.

"Sasuke, sudah selesai masaknya?" seorang pria tampan berambut coklat panjang bermata violet bertanya pada kekasihnya yang sejak setengah jam lalu menyibukkan diri di dapur.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, Neji." Sebuah suara menyahut dari arah dapur. Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu suka menyecap rasa masakan kekasihnya. karena rasa masakan buatan kekasihnya itu mengerikan, menurutnya. Tapi ia berusaha sabar menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut raven bermata _onyx_ keluar dari dapur seraya membawa sepiring besar oseng-oseng daging sapi dilengkapi dengan sayuran penambahnya.

"Taraa! Sudah jadi, Neji." Ucap pemuda manis itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Neji tersenyum membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke menaruh piring besar itu ke meja. Kemudian mengambil semangkuk nasi dan menaruh semangkuk nasi itu di depannya. "Ayo di coba." Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Neji cukup lama memperhatikan masakan itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Rasanya aneh, Sasuke." Ia menaruh kembali sumpit dan mangkuknya. Menatap Sasuke yang nampak terkejut.

"Ah? Benarkah? Tapi aku sudah memasaknya sesuai dengan yang ada di resep." Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa rasa masakannya tidak enak?

"Coba saja kau makan sendiri." Sasuke terdiam, kemudian mengambil sumpit dan memakan oseng-oseng daging buatannya.

"I-iya. Kurang garam, kelebihan gula, dagingnya juga alot." Sasuke berujar sedih. Lagi-lagi ia gagal membuat masakan yang enak, dan lagi-lagi.. ia gagal untuk mendapat pujian dari kekasihnya.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, kau ini tidak punya bakat memasak, Sasuke." Neji menatap Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap mata Neji yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Neji bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Neji?" Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Neji.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar." Dan bunyi debaman pintu pun menyusul ucapan Neji.

Sasuke menautkan jemarinya. Berusaha menahan segala perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa kekasihnya jadi berubah? Padahal dulu Neji sangat memperhatikannya. Neji yang dulu adalah orang yang romantis. Tak ada hari tanpa saling berkomunikasi. Tak ada hari tanpa mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

Tapi sekarang? Sejak tiga bulan lalu Neji berubah drastis. Ia jarang menghubungi Sasuke. Bahkan tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya Neji datang ke apartemen Sasuke setelah tiga bulan yang menyesakan hati. Ia tak pernah lagi mengucapkan kata cinta yang selalu dirindukan Sasuke.

"Apa rasa masakanku memang seburuk itu?" ucapan lirih keluar dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat. Dulu, walaupun masakan Sasuke terasa tidak enak, Neji tetap menghargainya. Ia selalu mengacak rambut Sasuke, seraya mengatakan 'Ayo belajar masak lagi. Sepertinya kemampuan masakmu sudah meningkat.' Neji selalu menyemangati Sasuke. Karena ia tau pasti, bahwa Sasuke ingin melihat ia memuji dan memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Bukan cacian yang seperti diterimanya beberapa menit lalu..

"Aku rindu Neji-ku.." Ia menangis lirih. Neji yang sekarang bukanlah 'Neji-nya'. Neji yang sekarang adalah orang asing bagi Sasuke.

"Apa Neji sudah punya yang lain?" berbagai dugaan yang menyayat hati bermunculan dalam benak Sasuke. Suara isakan pilu pun mulai terdengar mengisi kesunyian di ruang makan itu.

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya yang didominasi oleh kaum ibu-ibu. Saat ini ia sedang berada di tempat kursus memasak _"Marushin"_ yang berada tak jauh dari kampusnya. Ia tak menyerah. Ia terus mencoba membuat Neji memuji masakannya lagi. Ternyata benar kata orang, kalau sudah cinta, apapun akan dilakukan..

"Selamat siang semuanya. Nah, hari ini kita akan belajar membuat _katsu udon_. Bahan-bahannya adalah.. bla.. bla.. bla.." seorang wanita paruh baya mulai menjelaskan cara memasak _katsu udon_. Dari bahan-bahannya, _steps_ nya, dan lain-lain. Sasuke mencoba membuatnya sebaik mungkin. Berusaha dan terus berusaha.

.

"Hei, cara memotong bawangnya salah." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata sebiru langit mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memotong bawang putih. Ia menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. "Biar kutunjukkan." Ia mengambil pisau dari tangan Sasuke, kemudian memotong bawang-bawang itu dengan sangat telaten. Sasuke memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Memotong bawang, wortel, atau yang lain itu lebih baik dengan cara menyamping. Agar bisa mendapat hasil potongan yang bagus." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Si pirang menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sekarang kau yang coba." Pemuda itu menyerahkan pisau pada Sasuke, yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan.

.

"Ok, semuanya. Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum melihat 'murid-murid'nya yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

.

.

"Hei!" sapa seseorang seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati pemuda pirang yang membantunya tadi tengah menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.  
>"Ya?" Sasuke menjawab singkat.<p>

Pemuda di sebelahnya mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Namikaze Naruto. kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"Oh, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau baru masuk kursus hari ini ya?" tebaknya. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Haha, pantas saja aku baru melihatmu hari ini. kau suka masak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, lumayan. Kau sendiri?" Sasuke menimpali.

"Hmm, aku sebenarnya tak begitu suka masak. Tapi karena aku hidup sendiri dan tidak ada yang membuatkan aku makanan, jadi terpaksa aku belajar memasak. Kau?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang agak lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku.." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia memang tidak biasa bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada orang lain.

Naruto melihat keterdiaman Sasuke. "Yah, kalau kau memang tidak mau cerita ya aku tidak memaksa." Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke yang entah mengapa merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. _Ada apa aku ini? kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini setelah melihat senyumannya?_

"Rumahmu dimana, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ah, rumahku di Shibuya. Tinggal naik kereta _Shibuya line_." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Yosh, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini ya, Sasuke. Rumahku jurusannya _Yokohama line_."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sasukeeee~" Ucap Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya. Dan ia pun pergi.

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Memegang dadanya yang berdegup abnormal.

"Namikaze Naruto.."

.

+misamisa+

.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Neji!" bentak seorang pemuda berambut merah bata pada Neji.

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Gaara. Sasuke memang bukan pacarku. Sungguh.. ia hanya teman biasa bagiku." Neji menggenggam tangan pemuda di depannya.

"Lepaskan! Lalu apa artinya foto ini? kau semesra ini dengan orang yang kau sebut sebagai teman?" mata emeraldnya menggulirkan butiran bening. Neji menatap sebuah foto yang sudah kusut akibat remasan Gaara.

"Biar kubakar foto itu." Neji merebut foto itu dari genggaman Gaara, kemudian menyalakan api dari koreknya dan membakarnya. Membakar foto yang menampilkan wajah elok Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum manis, dan Neji yang mencium pipi tembemnya dengan mesra. Foto yang diambil ketika mereka sedang berlibur ke Hokkaido.

Neji memeluk tubuh Gaara yang masih menangis.

"Aku hanya cinta padamu, Gaara. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku nekat publish fic gaje =='

Pendek pula lagi X(

Yaah, biarlah. yang pasti aku minta pendapat readers sekalian tentang fic ini :D

_Review please_ *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Hoooh, akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Makasih banget buat yang udah ripiu chap kemarin.

Humm, aku bikin fic ini sebelum film aslinya tayang di bioskop. Dan setelah aku tonton, cerita fic ini melenceng jauh dari film itu =='

Yaah, akhirnya jalan ceritanya aku rombak sedemikian rupa. Jadilah seperti ini XP

Nyaaa~ silahkan menikmati chap 2 ini~

.

.

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, NejiGaara

Waring: Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll. _Don't like don't read and no flame please_.

Keterangan: "..." percakapan biasa.

"_italic_" suara dari telpon.

'_italic_' inner a.k.a pikiran tokoh.

.

PUPUS

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi." _

Sasuke menghela napas. Menatap nanar benda mungil berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi ia tempelkan ke telinganya. Berharap nomor yang sedang ia tuju mengangkat telponnya. Tapi nihil. Nomor itu tetap tidak aktif.

"Mungkin sedang _lowbat_." Ucapnya menepis segala prasangka buruk terhadap sosok itu, Hyuuga Neji.

Ia menaruh ponselnya di meja. Dilirikan matanya ke arah jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 2. Waktunya ia kursus memasak. Sasuke meraih tasnya, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju tempat kursusnya.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Hei, teme!" sebuah suara sukses mengembalikan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Ia melihat Naruto mengintip ke dalam panci yang ia gunakan untuk memasak sup.

"Hei, kau sedang melamun ya? lihat, kuah supnya sampai menyusut drastis karena terlalu lama kau rebus." Naruto menambahkan air ke dalam panci masak Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Tak berniat membalas ucapan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Masih memikirkan Neji?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke masih bungkam. Sudah dua minggu Sasuke ikut kursus masak disini. Kemampuan memasaknyapun sudah jauh lebih baik dari dulu. Dan sudah dua minggu pula Sasuke mengenal Naruto. mereka semakin akrab satu sama lain. Sasuke pun sering mengutarakan keluh kesahnya tentang hubungannya yang semakin merenggang dengan Neji. Tak heran Naruto tau apa penyebab sahabatnya itu melamun.

"Besok kau ulang tahun kan?" Naruto mengaduk isi panci Sasuke. Menaburkan setengah sendok teh garam ke dalamnya. Kemudian mencicipinya sedikit.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya lusa kami pergi ke Nagoya. Neji berjanji akan megenalkanku pada pamannya sehari setelah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia ingat janji itu." Sasuke mengambil pisau, kemudian memotong daging ayam itu menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu memasukannya ke dalam panci.

Naruto menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya. Entah sejak kapan ia merasakan perasaan itu. tapi yang jelas, ia tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari sosok seorang Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah _stoic_, berusaha terlihat tegar dan kuat. Tapi ia tau, sebenarnya Sasuke rapuh dari dalam.

"Aku yakin Neji takkan melupakan janjinya denganmu." Sasuke menatap Naruto, dan dibalas dengan cengiran rubah khas Naruto. "Percayalah padaku, teme. Dia pasti akan menepati janjinya. Bukankah kau bilang ia sangat mencintaimu?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Naruto.

"Iya. Terima kasih, dobe."

.

+misamisa+

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Pagi tadi ia menerima sebuah paket berisi sebuah sepatu asli buatan Amerika dari kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di Kanada. Itachi bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya. Menggantikan kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah lama meninggal. Beruntungnya, sang paman, Uchiha Obito, memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar di Kanada. Meski berat hati, Itachi harus meninggalkan Sasuke di Jepang sendirian sementara ia pergi ke Kanada. Sasuke tersenyum senang membaca surat yang diselipkan oleh kakaknya dalam kardus sepatu itu.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur apartemen Sasuke. Saat ini, ia sedang memasak. Rencananya, malam ini Neji dan Sasuke akan makan malam bersama dan Neji akan menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Kemudian hari esoknya, mereka akan pergi ke Nagoya, menemui paman Neji. Mengenalkan Sasuke pada keluarganya..

_Rencananya.._

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

"_tuut.. tuut.."_

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar sampai suara Neji menyahut dari seberang.

"_Hallo?"_

"Ah, hai Neji. Apa kabar? Kenapa beberapa hari ini kau tidak bisa dihubungi?" Sasuke memperhatikan sebuah foto di atas kulkasnya, foto yang sama persis seperti foto yang telah dibakar Neji. "Haha, dan jangan lupa juga janji kita untuk makan malam bersama. Jangan khawatir, Neji. Sekarang aku sudah bisa masak lho. Dan aku jamin pasti-"

"Stop it,_ Sasuke. Biarkan aku bicara."_

Sasuke bungkam. Ia memang terus bicara tanpa memberi kesempatan Neji menjawab tadi.

"_Ok, Sasuke. Dengarkan aku. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu, kalau aku sudah punya tunangan. Dan ia ada di sebelahku saat ini."_

Sasuke tersentak. "A-apa?" suaranya mulai bergetar.

"_Dan Sasuke, aku ingin kau mengatakan kalau kita ini hanya teman. Tak lebih dari itu. tolong katakan itu Sasuke. Dia salah mengerti hubungan pertemanan kita. Dia pikir kita punya hubungan khusus. Tolong, Sasuke." _Hening sejenak.

Sasuke menelan ludah pahit. "K-kita hanya teman, tidak lebih dari itu. Kita bukan.. sepasang kekasih seperti yang dia kira. Kita.." Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak. "K-kita.. hanya teman.. a-aku.. bukan siapa-siapamu."

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke. Dan, oh, Gaara bilang selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Sampai jumpa."_ Dan telpon pun terputus.

Sasuke masih terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tangannya bergetar. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menekan tombol _redial_, kembali ditelponnya Neji.

"_Anda terhubung dengan mail box. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi.."_

"_Biiip."_

"Neji! Neji kamu tau kan kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun?" tangisan Sasuke pecah. "Apa kamu tidak bisa memilih hari lain untuk.. m-mengatakan ini, hah?" digenggamnya ponsel malang itu dengan sangat erat. "dan satu lagi.. kenapa kamu harus bicara di depan DIA sih?"

"Praakk!" ponsel itu terjun dengan bebasnya membentur lantai yang keras dan dingin. Hancur berkeping-keping. Sama seperti hati Sasuke.

"Aaarrgh!" Sasuke meremas rambut ravennya. Di ambilnya pisau, dipotongnya bawang putih tak berdosa itu dengan ganas.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kau jahat, Neji! Jahat!" tepat ketika itu, pisau yang tajam itu menembus kulit jari telunjuk Sasuke. Menggoresnya, menimbulkan rasa perih yang tak sebanding dengan perih di hatinya.

"Aaaaaaahh!" kembali Sasuke menangis kalap. Dijatuhkannya wajan berisi minyak panas yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menggoreng _ebi katsu_. "PRAANG!" wajan itu jatuh beserta isinya. Menumpahkan minyak panas ke lantai. Kekacauan terjadi di dapur apartemen Sasuke.

Kakinya sudah lemas menopang tubuhnya. Ia merosot jatuh bersendar pada tembok. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya. Sakit, sedih, kecewa, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Tangannya yang bergetar berusaha menutup wajahnya yang pucat pasi dengan air mata berlinangan. Sangat kacau.

.

.

"Ting tong.."

Sudah berkali-kali Naruto menekan bel aparteman Sasuke. Tapi tak juga sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu.

'_Apa sedang pergi ya?'_ pikirnya. Di pegangnya gagang pintu, memutar kenopnya, dan.. terbuka..

'_Tapi pintunya tidak dikunci..'_ Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke di sana. Naruto menutup pintunya kembali dan mencari Sasuke.

"Ahhh! Hiks.. hiks.." terdengar sebuah suara dari arah dapur, suara Sasuke. Di langkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Langkahnya terhenti. Pupil matanya mengecil melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di dapur Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang.. melakukan.. bunuh diri?

"SASUKE!" Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sasuke. Memeluknya yang sedang memegang tangan kirinya yang mengalirkan darah tepat di urat nadinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengambil lap di atas meja. Mengikatkannya kada tangan kiri Sasuke. Berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka sayatan itu.

"Kau gila! Kau mau bunuh diri, heh?" Naruto memperhatikan wajah pucat Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban yang ia harapkan.

"Oh, _damn it_, teme! Kau harus ke rumah sakit!" Naruto menggendong Sasuke ala _bridal style_, mendudukan tubuh ringkih Sasuke ke mobilnya, kemudian melaju secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit.

.

.

_To be continued_

_._

_._

Huff, akhirnya selesai. Tambah gaje aja nih fic =='

Oke oke, saatnya bales ripiu buat yang gga login:

Ariza: Iyaa. Ini sudah apdet. Makasii ripiu nya :D

SasShin ga log in: hehe, si Neji memang kejam tuh XP tapi dia punya alasan kok. hehe, ini sudah apdet. makasii ripiunya ya XD

matsiemum: iya. Lagunya dewa 19 :D ini sudah apdet. Makasii ripiu nya ^^

Ryuuka-Uchiha: hehe, iya maaf. Abis ide nya mentok XP hehe, ini udah apdet~ makasii ripiu nya

zee rasetsu: hehe, maaf kalau ada pair NejiSasunya. Abis saya demen pair itu XD

Makasii udah manghargai fic saya yang abal ini.. hiks #terharu

Ini udah apdet. Makasii ripiu nya :3

meiyo: hehe, ini udah apdet kok. Makasii ripiu nya :D

Oke, akhir kata.. Ripiu pliiis~


	3. Chapter 3

Huaaah.. akhirnya bisa apdet juga XD

Okelah, silahkan RnR aja yaaa~

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, NejiGaara

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, typo(s), AU, alur kecepetan, dll..

.

.

PUPUS

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

Chapter 3

.

*Naruto POV*

Kupercepat laju mobilku. Tak kuhiraukan klakson kendaraan lain. hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiranku. Menyelamatkan pemuda yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebelahku. Wajahnya pucat pasi, ditambah darah yang terus mengalir dari tangannya yang sudah ku balut dengan kain. Kutatap dia cemas. "Tahan sedikit lagi ya, teme. Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah sakit." Namun tak ada jawaban darinya.

Rumah sakit itu sudah ada di depan mata. Kulajukan mobilku lebih dan lebih cepat. Kuparkirkan asal-asalan, kemudian menggendong Sasuke dengan _bridal style._

"Dokter! Dokter!" Aku memanggil dokter seperti orang kesetanan. Kulihat tiga orang suster membawa sebuah tempat tidur beroda (gak tau namanya) ke arah kami.

"Suster, tolong selamatkan dia." Kutatap suster-suster itu dengan pandangan memohon. Para suster itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku membaringkan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan tak sadarkan diri. Kupandangi wajah cantiknya, sampai suster-suster itu membawa Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan, yang kuketahui adalah ruang UGD.

Aku mendudukan diri di kursi samping pintu UGD. Perasaanku kalut. Aku benar-benar cemas memikirkan keadaan Sasuke.

*end Naruto POV*

.

.

.

Mata biru Naruto melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang keluar dari UGD tempat Sasuke di rawat. Dari pakaiannya, sepertinya ia adalah dokter yang tadi merawat Sasuke.

"Dokter!" Naruto berlari ke arah dokter itu, yang berjalan menjauh dari UGD. Sang dokter membalikan badan, mendapati seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa anda yang memeriksa Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto bertanya pada dokter itu.

"Ya, apa kau keluarganya?" Dokter itu balik bertanya.

"Bukan, saya temannya. Yang membawa Sasuke kesini. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak sabar. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudah tidak apa-apa. Untung saja kau tepat waktu membawanya kesini, kalau terlambat sebentar saja, mungkin nyawanya akan melayang. Hanya saja, ia kekuarangan darah akibat darahnya keluar cukup banyak. Saya sedang mencari donor darah untuknya." Jelas dokter bernama Tsunade itu.

"Biar saya yang mendonorkan darah untuk Sasuke, dokter." Ujar Naruto yakin.

"Apa golongan darahmu?" tanya Tsunade seraya menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

"O. Golongan darah saya O." Tsunade mengangguk.

"Hm, golongan darah Sasuke AB. untunglah darah O bisa didonorkan untuk semua golongan darah. Baiklah, donor darahmu akan dilakukan lima belas menit lagi." Tsunade pun beranjak pergi menginggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu, dokter." Naruto menahan langkan Tsunade. "Hmm, bolehkah saya menemui Sasuke?"

"Silahkan. Tapi sepertinya dia masih belum sadar."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa dokter. Saya hanya ingin melihat keadaannya."

"Silahkan kalau begitu." Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruang UGD itu.

.

.

.

Putih.. itulah yang terlihat oleh mata Sasuke. Bau khas rumah sakit menyebar dimana-mana.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak berniat menjawab.

"Sasuke.. ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau ada masalah.." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tapi tetap tak ada respon. Cahaya di mata Sasuke benar-benar sudah menghilang.

Lama Naruto menelisik mata Sasuke, hingga suara ketukan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto ke arah pintu ruangan itu.

"Permisi, Sasuke_-san_, Naruto_-san_. Donor darah akan segera dilakukan, silahkan ikut saya." Seorang suster berambut merah jambu muncul ketika pintu itu terbuka. Ia mengintrupsi keduanya seraya mendorong sebuah kursi roda. Naruto membantu Sasuke duduk ke kursi roda karena keadaan Sasuke masih lemas dan tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan.

.

+misamisa+

.

*Naruto POV*

Kupandangi wajah malaikat yang sedang terlelap itu. ku elus pelan rambut hitamnya. Tadi kami baru saja melakukan donor darah. Aku tersenyum tipis. Darahku sekarang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Di dalam tubuh pemuda yang selama ini mengisi mimpi-mimpi indahku.

"Hngg.. Neji.." aku tersentak. Apa dia sedang mengigau? Aku amati wajahnya, terlihat guratan kesedihan dan kekecewaan disana. Perlahan kuturunkan wajahku mendekatinya, kemudian kuberanikan diri mencium bibir mungilnya, hanya untuk sekedar memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman untuknya.

Aku mencintai pemuda ini.. tapi apa dia juga mencintaiku? Bahkan dalam mimpinya saja ia memikirkan orang lain. ah, aku baru ingat. Aku harus memberitahu Neji, kalau Sasuke masuk rumah sakit.

"_Tuut.. tuu- halo?"_ sahut Neji. Aku menarik nafas. Baru pertama kali aku bicara dengan kekasih Sasuke itu.

"Apa ini Hyuuga Neji?" tanya ku.

"_Ya, kau siapa?"_

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, temannya Sasuke. Aku ingin bilang kalau Sasuke masuk rumah sakit."

"_Sasuke? Masuk rumah sakit?"_ nada bicaranya berubah.. jadi terdengar.. cemas?

"Iya. Kau bisa kesini sekarang? Dia-"

"_Aku tidak mengenal Sasuke. Mungkin kau salah sambung."_ Dan entah kenapa.. jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi.. kau pacarnya kan? Mana mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"_Maaf. Kau salah sambung. Tuut.. tuut."_

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ada apa ini? bagaimana mungkin Neji tidak mengenal Sasuke? Sedangkan dia adalah pacarnya, kan? Haaah, Sasuke. Kehidupanmu membuatku pusing.

*end Naruto POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Mata _onyx_ itu mengerjap pelan. Si pemilik mata yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya terfokus pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah. Disentuhnya rambut itu, dielusnya lembut. Kini matanya tertuju pada kain perban yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan pemuda berambut coklat panjang menghiasi pikirannya. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Bendungan yang diciptakannya runtuh. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

.

*Naruto POV*

Ng? Suara apa itu? siapa? Siapa yang mengeluarkan alunan sendu itu? kenapa suaranya begitu menyayat hatiku?

Kelopak mataku yang terpejam mulai kubuka. Retinaku menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya.

"Sasuke?" kulihat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Aku tercekat ketika melihat air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika tiba-tiba ia memeluk tubuhku, mengalirkan melodi kesedihan yang sama sekali tak ingin aku dengar darinya. Kupinjamkan dada bidangku menjadi tempat ia membenamkan kepalanya. Tempat ia menumpahkan perasaannya. Menyisakan aku yang bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang kuterima hanyalah gelengan kepalanya disertai tangisan lirih yang terus ia lantunkan.

*end Naruto POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke di rumah sakit itu. keadaannya mulai membaik. Apalagi ada Naruto yang selalu menemaninya. Membuat hatinya perlahan-lahan kembali menghangat.

"Saatnya pulang, Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, menatap Naruto yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Ayo, teme. Sampai kapan kau mau disana?" ujar Naruto mulai tidak sabar.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meski perlahan-lahan. Karena keadaannya yang masih cukup lemah. Naruto tersenyum maklum.

"Kau butuh bantuan, teme?" Naruto menahan Sasuke yang hampir jatuh. Dirangkulnya pundak Sasuke untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Terima kasih, dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Yang membuat Naruto harus bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah padam di pipinya.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke seraya tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan raya.

Sasuke masih tetap bungkam.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Pasti ada sesuatu kan? Apa hal itu berhubungan dengan Neji?" Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.  
>Hening sesaat..<p>

"Aku tidak mengerti, dobe. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Mengapa dunia begitu kejam kepadaku?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap heran Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengapa Neji begitu kejam kepadaku? Apa salahku? Selama ini aku selalu bersabar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi kenapa balasan seperti ini yang aku dapat?" suara Sasuke mulai terdengar parau.

Naruto tersentak ketika melihat butiran airmata kembali menghias wajah Sasuke.

"Dia sudah punya tunangan, dobe! Dia mengkhianatiku!" dan isakan pilu Sasuke mulai menguar. Entah kenapa, dada Naruto terasa panas. Amarah bergejolak di hatinya. Ia merasa marah, kesal, pada orang yang telah melukai malaikatnya sampai seperti ini. ia kesal pada Neji yang membuat pujaan hatinya menangis. Dan ia kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa membahagiakan Sasuke. Tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh orang itu, Hyuuga Neji! _'Hyuuga Neji! Tidak bisa kubiarkan kau terus menyakiti Sasuke!'_ Ia meremas setir mobil dengan erat.

"Naruto.." Naruto kembali tersentak. Panggilan lirih Sasuke membuatnya kaget.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah Neji. Sekarang!" Rasa sakit terdengar dari setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa Sasuke? Bukankah di sudah menyakitimu? Untuk apa menemuinya lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan tunangannya. Mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua."

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon, Naruto.. kali ini saja.." Naruto pun hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan padamu.. kau gila, teme!" Naruto masih tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sasuke? Kenapa dia malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menemui Neji dan tunangannya?

"Ya dobe, aku memang sudah gila." Ucap Sasuke seraya menekan bel rumah sederhana namun terkesan mewah itu.

"Iya sebentar." Suara dari dalam rumah menyahut. Suara yang mampu membuat hati Sasuke kembali berdenyut sakit.

Pintu itu mulai terbuka. Perlahan sosok seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang terlihat. Mata lavendernya membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Mata lavender dan _onyx_ beradu pandang. Mata lavender yang menunjukkan kekagetan yang amat sangat juga _onyx _yang menyiratkan luka yang dalam.

"Mana tunanganmu? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Neji memandang sendu Sasuke.

"Dia tidak ada disini.. dia-"

"Ada apa Neji?" seorang pemuda berambut merah bata bermata emerald muncul dari dalam rumah. Dahinya berkedut merasakan aura yang kurang menyenangkan dari tiga orang pemuda di depannya. Ia pandangi wajah pemuda-pemuda itu satu persatu. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada seorang pemuda raven yang tengah menatapnya dengan _onyx_nya yang berkilau. Rambut itu, mata itu, wajah itu, semuanya sama seperti yang ada di foto. Mata emerald itu berkilat. Kemarahan seakan membakar dadanya. Dia..

"Kau.. Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

.

_To be continue_

.

.

Haduuh, ceritanya makin ga jelas nih arah tujuannya =='

Mana apdetnya lama pula *pundung di pojokan*

Abis aku mulai masuk SMA, tugasnya numpuk banget. Jadi gga ada waktu buat nerusin fic =3=

Ditambah lagi, aku sempet kena WB dan sekarang sudah berhasil lepas darinya XD

Hmm, karena waktunya mepet, maaf aku gga sempet bales ripiu kalian.. tapi aku senang ternyata ada yang mau RnR fic abal ini.. hiks *terharu*

Oceeee~

Akhir kata.. _Review please_ *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Hoho~ sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget karena udah lama ga apdet m _ _m

Ga banyak omong, silahkan langsung RnR yaaaaaa~

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, NejiGaara

Warning: shounen-ai, AU, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll.. _don't like don't read and no flame please_

.

.

PUPUS

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

Chapter 4

.

"Kau.. Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara memandang pemuda berambut raven itu tajam. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia malah memandang ke arah Neji. "Jadi dia.. tunanganmu?"

Neji bungkam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu, sehingga ia hanya bisa membisu.

"Jawab Neji!"

"Iya, aku tunangannnya." Gaara yang menjawab. Ia masih memberikan tatapan sinis. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau, siapanya Neji?"

"Aku pacarnya. Aku pacarnya Neji." Mata Gaara membelalak. Tersentak akan pengakuan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. keadaan yang sama terjadi pada Neji. _Skak mat!_

"Bohong! Kau bilang waktu itu kalau kau bukan pacarnya! Kau hanya teman!" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji. "Iya kan, Neji? Dia hanya temanmu kan?" Neji terkesiap. Ia membeku di tempat. Tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ya, Gaara. Dia hanya temanku. Tidak lebih.." Neji akhirnya menjawab.

Sasuke memandang nyalang Neji. Rasa kecewa yang luar biasa terpancar dari matanya.

"Teman? Hanya teman kau bilang?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji. Dan..

"Plak!" Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Neji. semua yang ada disana tersentak.

"Jadi kamu pikir semua yang kita lalui selama ini hanya sebatas hubungan pertemanan, Neji? Janjimu akan mengenalkan ku pada keluargamu dan akan melamarku juga palsu?" Butiran bening kembali menggenang di pelupuk Sasuke. "Kenapa Neji? kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku selalu bersabar menghadapi sikapmu selama ini! aku selalu bertahan! Tapi inikah balasanmu atas semua yang telah kulakukan untukmu?" Air mata jatuh di pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Gaara menatap Neji. berusaha meminta penjelasan.

Neji menghela nafas tertahan. "Tidak ada, Gaara. Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu bicara dengan orang seperti dia." ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku di tempat. Digenggamnya tangan Gaara, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Berhenti!"

.

*Neji POV*

"Berhenti!" aku tersentak mendengar perintah atau mungkin bentakan yang kuyakini ditujukan untukku. Kubalikkan tubuhku, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap penuh kemarahan ke arahku. Tak sempat aku membuka suara, kurasakan sakit di rahangku saat pemuda pirang itu memukul wajahku.

"Brengsek kau Hyuuga!" dia terus meluncurkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke tubuhku. Tubuhku lemas, dan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membalas, karena aku memang pantas menerima semua ini.

"Hentikan! Hentikan, Naruto!" kulihat Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Naruto yang memukulku seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu tak mengindahkan kata-kata Sasuke. Justru makin kalap menghajarku. Dan kurasakan ia meninju tepat di ulu hatiku, darah segar keluar dari mulutku.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto! berhenti!" Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto, dan berhasil. Naruto menghentikan pukulannya. Ia mulai berdiri dari atas tubuhku yang seperti tak bertulang lagi sekarang.

"Neji!" Gaara memeluk tubuhku. Menatap wajahku. "Bertahanlah, Neji." ia mengelus rambutku pelan. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuhnya?" Gaara memandang marah pada Naruto.

"Ya! aku ingin membunuhnya! Lalu kau mau apa?" kulihat Gaara bangun dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau.." tangan Gaara mengepal, berniat meninju Naruto. tapi..

"Berhenti! Sudah cukup!" Sasuke menahan tangan Gaara yang hendak melayang ke wajah tan Naruto. kulihat ia melirik ke arahku sesaat. Ada raut khawatir terpancar dari matanya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Naruto." Sasuke berjalan pergi, diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Semoga kau bahagia, Neji.." dan ia kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan aku dan Gaara yang masih terpaku. Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.. menjauhiku.. punggung milik pemuda yang sebenarnya masih aku cintai sampai saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke.." aku berujar lirih, sangat lirih seolah ditujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

*end Neji POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu. keduanya masih berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya suara halus mesin mobil milik Naruto saja yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kau memukul Neji, dobe?" Sasuke memecah keheningan. _Onyx_nya melirik Naruto yang memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, teme. Hanya kurasa sikapnya sudah keterlaluan." Sasuke mengarutkan keningnya.

"Tapi tidak harus memukulinya seperti itu kan? Kalau dia sampai terluka parah bagaimana?" Sasuke berujar lirih. Kekhawatiran terselip di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kau masih membelanya? Setelah ia menyakitimu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa gugup. "B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja-" Sasuke tersentak kaget saat Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, kemudian menatap lekat kedua bola matanya.

_Shapire meet Onyx.._

"Aku hanya tidak suka saat dia membuatmu menangis, teme. Aku membenci semua orang yang membuatmu menangis." Naruto menatap penuh kesungguhan. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu.."

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto.

"J-jangan bercanda, dobe. Sama sekali tidak lucu!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tak berani menatap mata Naruto.

"Aku tidak bercanda, teme. Aku serius. _Aishiteru.. aishiteru _Sasuke.." Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. Mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke akan perasaanya pada pemuda itu.

"A-aku.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini kan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Sasuke."

"Beri aku waktu..untuk melupakannya, Naruto." Sasuke memandang Naruto seraya memberikan senyum tulus. "Biarkan aku.. melepaskan sosoknya dari hatiku."

Naruto membalas senyum Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Ia mengacak rambut raven Sasuke, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi si raven. "Ya. aku akan menunggu.."

"Terima kasih, dobe.." dan satu pelukan hangat ia persembahkan untuk orang yang telah mencairkan hatinya itu.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Neji! kau bilang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Uchiha itu! tapi apa maksud yang tadi siang? Kau pacaran dengannya kan?" Gaara membenamkan wajahnya yang berlinangkan air mata di ceruk leher Neji. ia marah. Ia kesal. Tapi ia tetap memeluk tubuh Neji erat. Satu hal yang pasti, Gaara tidak ingin kehilangan Neji.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Kami memang tidak pacaran." Neji mengelus pelan rambut merah Gaara. Mencoba menenangkan si pemilik mata emerald itu.

"Tapi-" belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir ranumnya dipangut oleh bibir Neji. seakan tidak mengizinkannya bicara apapun lagi.

Neji melepaskan pangutan bibirnya. Ia menatap wajah Gaara yang memerah. "Kau percaya padaku kan?" mereka saling menatap, seolah tersihir, Gaara menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kumohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Neji." Gaara kembali memeluk erat tubuh Neji. dan dibalas oleh kecupan manis di dahinya.

"Tentu, Gaara.. _aishiteru_.." dan kedua belah bibir itu kembali bersatu.

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Saat ini ia sudah sampai di rumah, diantar oleh Naruto. tadinya Naruto ingin menemani Sasuke di rumah. Tapi karena ada keperluan mendadak, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dia kesal. Dia marah pada Neji. tapi kenapa? Kenapa perasaannya jadi seperti ini? tidak rela. Frustasi. Apakah sebegitu besar cintanya pada Neji?

Air mata dengan nakalnya turun begitu saja di pipi pucat Sasuke. Ia lelah, Sasuke lelah dengan semua ini. tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan.

"Neji.." hatinya bergejolak. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya. Rindu. Sasuke merindukan Neji. ternyata benar apa kata orang. Cinta itu buta. Meski sudah disakiti berulang kali oleh Neji, perasaan cintanya tetap tidak berubah.

Lalu, apa yang dirasakannya pada Naruto? ia nyaman berada di dekat pemuda itu. ia merasa aman, dan terlindungi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang bila ia melihat cengiran khas dari pemuda pirang itu.

Apa? Apa nama perasaan itu? apakah cinta? Tapi mengapa perasaan cintanya pada Naruto berbeda dengan cintanya pada Neji? Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia pusing memikirkan semua itu.

_Galau.._

.

.

_To be continue_

.

.

Saya sadar chap ini pendek =="

Abis idenya buntu disitu.

Hmm, aku masih belum bisa memperkirakan, fic ini berakhir di chap berapa. Tapi kayaknya gga akan lebih dari 10 deh :P

Oke, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah RnR chap kemarin, juga baca chap ini. kalau udah baca, gga afdhol nih kalau gga ripiu *apa sih?* XD

Maka dari itu.. ripiu pleaseeee~


	5. Chapter 5

Wah, udah satu tahun lebih ga nyentuh fic ini.

Dan aku seriusan kehilangan ide buat ngelanjutinnya. Tapi aku ga suka yang harus digantung/didiscontinue. Dan jadilah chap ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, NejiGaara

Warning: Shounen-ai, typo(s), OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, dll

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

PUPUS

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Sasuke menyeruput pelan teh hangat dihadapannya. Hari ini hujan, cuaca cukup dingin. Semalam ia sempat demam ringan, tapi syukurlah pagi ini sudah lebih baik.

Mungkin efek tekanan yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Stress memang bisa memicu berbagai penyakit berbahaya.

Sudah, ia tak ingin mengungkit kejadian kemarin lagi. hatinya sudah cukup hancur setelah putus dari Neji. ditambah dengan sedikit bumbu kebahagiaan ketika Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana pemuda itu? semalam Naruto mengatakan akan datang pagi-pagi untuk melihat keadaannya. Tapi sampai sekarang belum terlihat siluet pemuda pirang itu. Ia memang belum bisa mencintai Naruto sepenuhnya, karena, seperti apapun jadinya Neji sekarang, pemuda itu masih mendapat tempat khusus di hatinya. Dan mungkin akan sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengisi tempat itu, dan menggeser Neji dari singgasana hatinya.

Yah, bagaimanapun, hubungannya dan Neji sudah berakhir.

"_Temeee~ I'm coming~_"

Suara bernada cempreng itu mengusik padi Sasuke yang tenang. Ia melihat Naruto yang seenaknya masuk ke rumahnya, dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"_Teme_, aku bawa sarapan untukmu. Makanlah. Minum teh takkan membuatmu kenyang, kan?" Naruto menunjukkan bingkisan yang berisi bubur itu.

"Aku tidak lapar, _dobe_." Sasuke kembali meminum tehnya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang masih menikmati tehnya. Ia tahu, Sasuke belum makan apapun sejak semalam. Ditambah lagi, kemarin-

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Naruto memandang lekat ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu hanya menghembuskan nafas, dan balik menatap Naruto.

"Kau tahu, sulit untuk melupakannya. Aku butuh waktu."

Dan Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto memencengkram kedua lengannya, dan memandang tepat ke mata Sasuke.

"Berhenti memikirkannya. Itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Cukup memikirkanku, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke merasa tersentuh dengan senyuman lembut di wajah Naruto. mungkin benar, pemuda itulah yang paling tepat untuknya.

"Ya, aku akan memikirkanmu saja. Memikirkan si _dobe_ yang sangat menyebalkan."

.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi ke kampus?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah bersiap pergi dari rumahnya.

"Tentu, aku harus lulus kuliah agar bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang baik. kau tidak mau bukan, punya suami pengangguran?" Naruto terkikik melihat rona merah di pipi Sasuke. Rupanya si raven ini manis juga kalau sedang tersipu begitu.

"Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu~"

"Hati-hati."

"_Ne_~"

Sasuke menatap pintu apartemennya yang sudah tertutup. Kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Pertama-tama, menghapus kenangan Neji disini."

.

+misamisa+

.

Naruto menatap kertas-kertas tugas di tangannya. Mengapa dosen itu selalu memberikan tugas yang diluar kemampuan mahasiswanya? Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh para mahasiswa seperti Naruto.

Sepertinya ia akan menginap di rumah Sasuke. Hitung-hitung pendekatan dengan calon kekasih. Ia harus pintar-pintar mengambil hati Sasuke.

Dan lagi, ia tidak ingin ketika Sasuke sendirian, ia akan kembali teringat pada pemuda bernama Neji Hyuuga itu.

Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang depan kampusnya, dan mendapati sebuah mobil audi hitam di depan gerbang tersebut. ia makin terkejut meilhat siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Kau... Hyuuga Neji?"

"Bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Sat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu kafe dekat kampus Naruto.

"Ini tentang Sasuke."

Emosi Naruto kembali naik ketika pemuda itu menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Sasuke? Tidakkah kau merasa puas sudah menyakitinya seperti itu?"

Pemuda bernama Neji tadi tidak menjawab. Ia meminum cappuccinonya pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak berharap apa-apa lagi dari Sasuke. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitinya, sudah mengkhianatinya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berharap ia akan kembali padaku."

"Dan tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkannya kembali padamu."

"Yah, aku tahu. Maka dari itu, aku disini, ingin memintamu melakukan satu hal."

Naruto menunggu pemuda di hadapannya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sikap pemuda ini begitu aneh.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke. Karena aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisinya."

Kembali keadaan hening. Tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kenapa kau selingkuh di belakang Sasuke? Kenapa kau tega membuatnya terluka?"

Neji tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru menolehkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap tetesan air hujan yang mulai mereda.

"Bukan. Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Gaara. Justru, aku menjadikan Sasuke sebagai selingkuhanku di belakang Gaara."

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku dan Gaara sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama. Lalu, saat SMA aku bertemu Sasuke. Sikapnya yang dingin dan pendiam membuatku tertarik. Awalnya aku hanya ingin main-main saja dengannya. Tapi, entah kenapa, lama kelamaan aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya."

"Apakah itu cinta?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Meski aku tahu saat itu aku sudah punya Gaara. Tapi, Sasuke sudah mendapat tempat spesial di hatiku. Kukira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata aku salah. Gaara berhasil mencium hubungan antara aku dan Sasuke. Gaara adalah tunanganku. Tentu aku tak bisa kehilangannya. Maka yang aku pilih adalah berbohong pada Gaara."

"Dan melukai Sasuke?"

Neji tersenyum sendu mendengar sindiran Naruto. jujur saja, ia sempat bimbang ketika memilih antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Namun, keadaan keluarganya mendesaknya untuk mempertahankan Gaara.

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang. ini untuk membayar minumanku. Permisi."

Neji menatap Naruto yang mulai meninggalkan kafe. Ia tersenyum, dan kembali memandang ke arah hujan.

"Sepertinya, aku bisa tenang melepaskanmu untuk pemuda itu, Sasuke."

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke melepas apronnya ketika mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera membuka pintu.

"Lho? Naru-"

Sasuke tersentak saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Naruto? ada apa?"

Namun tak ada jawaban. Naruto justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu lagi, Sasuke. Aku berjanji."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto, sedetik kemudian ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu, _dobe_."

.

.

.

Sasuke menghidangkan dua piring nasi kari di meja makan. Ia menatap Naruto yang langsung melahap masakannya.

"Hmm, masakanmu sudah lumayan. Tidak seperti awal saat masuk ke _Marushin_."

Ah, jadi teringat tempat kursus masak itu. tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu.

"Yah, apapun akan terasa enak kalau dimankan bersama orang yang kita cintai."

Sasuke menatap lekat Naruto yang tengah memberikan cengiran khasnya. Ia tersipu mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

Meski ia belum bisa mengatakan 'cinta' pada Naruto, tapi pemuda itu cukup mendapat tempat du hatinya.

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu pulang!" usir Sasuke.

"Ish, kau jahat sekali, _teme_. Aku kan ingin minta bantuanmu untuk mengerkana soal. Bantulah aku Sasukeee~"

Sasuke menatap iritasi pada _puppy eyes _yang ditujukkan Naruto padanya. Namun, ia tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Tapi kali ini saja aku membantumu!"

"Hehe, oke, _teme_~"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa~"

Setelah dua jam lebih berkutat dengan tugas-tugas Naruto, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu jam, tapi salahkan si _dobe_ itu yang malah mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Nah, sudah kan? Ayo pulang sana!" usir Sasuke lagi. yah, walaupun dalam hatinya, ia ingin Naruto menginap di apartemennya.

"Yah, Sasukee, kan sudah malam. Gelap sekali di luar. Apa kau tidak cemas kalau aku dijahati orang?" Naruto memasang tampang sedihnya. Yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh untuk Sasuke.

"Siapa yang akan melakukan kejahatan pada orang sepertimu. Sudah malam, cepat pulang!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke pintu apartemennya.

"Aiih, _teme_ jahat sekali.. hiks.. kejam~" ucap Naruto lebay, Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Baiklah aku pulang deh." Dan sebelum keluar, Naruto menghadiahkan satu kecupan manis di bibis Sasuke.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke."

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam. Kemudain ia berpamitan, dan pulang dari sana.

.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen itu. ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah manis Sasuke saat ia menciumnya. Namun pikirannya terputus saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Eh? Sasuke?"

Ia terkejut mendapati sms dari Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke yang mengiriminya sms duluan.

Dan senyum lembut terukir di wajah _tan_ itu ketika membaca pesan tersebut.

'_Aishiteru yo, dobe_'

Naruto berbalik dan memandang apartemen itu. tak lama, ia kembali berjalan.

Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi suatu saat nanti.

Ya, suatu saat.

.

END

.

Ini gaje bangeeeet .

Seriusan deh, aku bener-bener kehilangan ide buat fic ini.

Dan akhirnya, ff ini END! Hutangku berkurang satu XD

Gomen ne, kalau readers kecewa sama endingnya m_ _m

Arigatou buat yang udah bersedia RnR ff ini

**Ariza, Chokyulate23, SasShin-chan, matsiemum, Ryuuka-Uchiha, zee rasetsu, Twingwing RuRake, meiyo, Misyel, Ashahi Kagari-kun, LawRuuLiet, Natsume Yuuka, Minako H. Tsukino, Yashina Uzumaki, Kim HyoRa, SiLLiequeenth, Who am I, Jasmine aLoNe, Uchiha Emiko, Guest (Ida).**

Maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan/yang gak kesebut

Juga makasih buat semuanya yang udah dukung dan bersedia baca ^^

Akhir kata, ripiu pleaseee~ XD


End file.
